For many years, it has been conventional practice for stores to display merchandise such as jewelry, eyeglasses and watches in display units which comprise a plurality of vertically arranged shelves of varying height and width, which units are mounted on a wall or incorporated in floor mounted or counter mounted display cases. Display units of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,602, issued May 27, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,975, issued Sept. 2, 1986.
In view of the widely varying requirements of merchandising outlets, dictated by the space available for such displays, it is necessary that the display units be made in many different sizes to accommodate the needs of the merchant.
Attempts have been made to provide a merchandise display assembly wherein the height and width of the display assembly is varied by means of display trays which are vertically and laterally interengaged with each other. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,482, issued Dec. 31, 1974.
Although the use of interengaged units for enlarging the display assembly does serve the purpose of enabling the display to be selectively constructed to the desired size, it is not aesthetically appealing since it is evident upon inspection that the assembly is constructed of a number of units which are connected together and does not have the more pleasing integral appearance of a monolithic structure.